


Sweetness & Sorrow ~ Until We Meet Again

by McKayRulez



Category: Adventure Time, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bittersweet, Chance Meetings, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Episode: s07e07 Everything Stays, Gardens & Gardening, Gentleness, Inspired by Music, Loneliness, Other, Rare Pairings, Sad, Steven Universe: The Movie, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 08:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Marceline's mom goes to find herbs that can help her daughter's nightmares. What she doesn't expect, was that she would find a gem long left behind in the garden's ruins.





	Sweetness & Sorrow ~ Until We Meet Again

A chime from the warp pad rings out over the garden. 

Spinel tenses in anticipation. Her face lighting up. Finally! Pink must have finally come back for her! Her grin, and excitement abruptly extinguishes as she sees a flash of lime green. That’s not Pink.. 

A woman, with a basket hanging over her arm, is walking through the garden path. Her fingers skim over flower petals. She’s humming to herself. She stops, facing lighting up as she picks a rose and adds it to her basket. 

Spinel hears the footsteps continue and stop periodically. She doesn’t move or even turn her head to watch the woman. Instead, she’s back to staring intently at the warp pad. 

There’s a faint “Oh!” of surprise to her left and soon the woman is in her peripherals, as she walks up to her. “Hello. I didn’t see you.” The woman is smiling brightly at her. 

Spinel just blinks. 

The woman’s smile falters, but only slightly. “Is this your garden?” 

The gem winces, feeling a stab at her heart, and the woman takes a step back surprised. “I’m sorry?” 

“This is a garden built just for Pink and I.” She finally answers, fighting back the wave of loneliness. 

“Oh..” The woman glances around. They were very much alone. The space garden was eerily quiet and unnerving, despite the lively atmosphere. She turns back to the heart shaped gem. “Do you mind if I pick some of your flowers?” 

Some anger boils inside her, and she clenched her fists. This was their place! Before she could snap, the woman continues in a soft wistful voice, gazing down at her flower basket. 

“I think my daughter would love them.” 

Her angered expression changes to one of confusion. “Daughter?..” The gem asks. She didn’t know what a daughter was, but the way the woman seemed to have such.. Love in her voice made all residual resentments vanish completely.

“Her name’s Marceline… She’s been having weird dreams lately.. I heard some types of herbs and flowers help with that.” 

Dreams?.. What were dreams?.. 

“Like what?” 

“Passionflower is supposed to be very relaxing, and sedating, making dreams calmer. Peppermint, Calea Zachatechi, Datura, mugwort, and Valerian Root can help support and induce lucid dreaming respectively. Also the fragrance of Anise is said to keep nightmares away.” 

Spinel muses over this. She had no concept of what a dream was or why it mattered, but it seemed very important to this woman. She proceeds to give the woman directions to find the supplies she needs. 

A half an hour later, the woman returned to find the gem in the same spot as she left her. Her eyes turn to follow the gem’s gaze to the warp pad. “Are you waiting for someone?” 

“Pink Diamond.” 

“Oh… That’s nice.” Her eyes flickered between to two, then she turns to the gem. “Thank you. You’ve been a big help!” 

The gem nods, just barely, but the woman notices. 

~~~

When the woman returns for more supplies the next month, the gem is still standing there. She catches sight of the flash of disappointment in her expression, and she feels pity heavy in her chest. 

“Hello again.” She tries to give her a cheery smile. 

“Hi…” 

“Has your friend shown up?” 

“... No…” 

“Hmmm..” Her eyes scanned the warp pad for a moment, then she turns and looks to the gem. “Does she know your here?” 

“She left me here.” 

“Ah…” 

There’s a strange expression in the flower woman’s face that Spinel can’t interpret. 

~~~

Their visits continue each and every month. Spinel likes listening to the woman hum a melody. It makes her feel less alone and her gem hearts up everytime she sees her. 

But when she’s gone.. The garden becomes even more lonely.. 

Even more quiet… 

Even more desolate… 

It hurts her heart stone to see her leave and she doesn’t know why. 

~~~

By the time the woman finishes her collecting, she stops by the gem and lays a hand on her shoulder trying to be comforting. “I really hope you find your friend.” 

There’s sorrow there. She feels it well up in her chest, but before she can cry, the woman’s hand leaves her shoulder and it hits Spinel like a ton of bricks as she stands straighter, startled. The cooling empty feeling of where the hand had been, the first touch she had in thousands of years is so fleeting, but the emptiness it leaves behind is so powerful, and it punches her in the bottom pit of her gemstone, leaving Spinel speechless. 

The woman stares into the gems face, seeing the slight prickle of tears in the corner of her eyes. She picks up a rose the same shade of colour as the gem from her basket and places it against the gems.. Ear? Hair?.. The human wasn’t sure, but it looked right. “Until we meet again.” She gives Spinel a peck on the cheek and grants the shocked gem one last smile before she turns away. 

As she walks to the warp pad, she starts to hum a song she’s been working on during her trips to the garden. Finally she starts to sing sweetly. 

~ * “Let’s go in the garden. You’ll find something waiting.” * ~


End file.
